You Gave Me Something
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Aku sadari itu semua, meski terlambat, aku bahagia. Hatiku tak mati, hanya saja hati pertamaku telah mati, tetapi hati kedua masih tetap hidup dalam diriku, karena aku masih memliki hati yang siap untuk terjaga selalu. It‘s a sequel fiction of Addicted


Title: You Gave Me Something

Rate: K+

Pair: GaaraHinata

Summary: Aku menyadari itu semua, meski terlambat, aku bahagia. Hatiku tak mati, hanya saja hati pertamaku telah mati, tetapi hati kedua masih tetap hidup dalam diriku, karena aku masih memliki hati yang siap untuk terjaga selalu.(It's a sequel fiction from Addicted)

©**Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

You will never come back to me and you can't do it,  
please stop doing so, you comfort me like this

If I can't see you again, I really wanna forget  
all about you that hold me

* * *

.

Lembar hari berganti begitu saja, tanpa kuduga sudah hampir satu bulan dari perubahan sikap Naruto terhadapku---yang tanpa sebab itu. Hari ini hujan turun dengan derasnya, aku duduk sendiri di salah satu kios kecil, yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih tiga meter dari gerbang sekolah. Yah, aku menunggu seseorang menjemputku. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang pada jam berwarna _pastel yellow_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku, nyaris pukul 4 _pm_, tetapi, seseorang yang kutunggu tak juga datang.

Refleks, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke gerbang sekolah, ketika telingaku menangkap sebuah alunan laju gas dari sebuah motor yang sepertinya ku kenal. Pandanganku teralih banyaknya tirai hujan, sehingga aku menyipitkan kedua kelopak mata. Seseorang berambut _blonde _cerah sedang di atas motornya dan bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu, tetapi kelihatannya pemuda itu menunggu seseorang.

Kedua mataku serta akalku terlalu sibuk memerhatikan Naruto yang sejak tadi masih berdiam dengan motornya di gerbang sekolah itu. Bodoh sekali, aku baru menyadari orang yang sedari tadi kutunggu telah duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Gaara-senpai, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyaku dengan tampang bodoh dan merasa tak mengerti apapun.

"Sejak kau sibuk memperhatikan Naruto, Hinata." jawabnya terkesan tak perduli.

Aku tertunduk malu, tak menyangka kakak kelasku yang sangat pendiam itu akan berkata seperti itu padaku.

"Hinata." ujar pemuda tampan itu pelan, nyaris tak terdengar

"Ya, senpai?"

"Kita tunggu disini saja, hujan semakin deras. Telat sedikit tak apa, bukan?" aku menyadari kini pemuda itu menatapku, ya, walaupun aku tahu tatapannya itu hanya tatapan kosong. Tetapi, entah kenapa tetap saja aku merasa malu.

"I--iya tak apa kok, Gaara-senpai."

"Hm" pemuda itu kembali pada keheningannya

Selesai, pembicaraan yang selalu singkat dengannya. _Well, _entah sejak kapan aku mulai dekat dengan Gaara, pemuda tampan itu sering sekali mengantarku pulang ataupun menemaniku, tepatnya aku semakin dekat dengannya setelah Naruto menjauhiku entah mengapa. Saat itu Gaara datang padaku dengan segala sikap yang orang lain katakan tak perduli, tetapi menurutku Gaara adalah orang yang paling perduli dengan kondisiku.

Keheningan yang sama kembali tercipta antara aku dan Gaara, jika di pikirkan berbeda sekali dengan atmosphir jika berdua dengan Naruto, yang hampir tak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

Segalanya keheningan pecah tanpa berbekas ketika suara laju gas yang kukenal, kembali terdengar. Pemuda _blonde_ itu melaju bersama seseorang yang duduk dibelakangnya, benar dugaanku tadi ia menunggu seseorang. Kemudian, ia memberhentikan motornya tepat di depanku.

Entah mengapa aku menahan napasku ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat aku sukai itu, ada didepanku, bersama seorang perempuan. Napasku tercekat menyadari perempuan itu adalah salah satu teman baikku. Entah apa yang aku rasakan, ketika menyadari hal ini, aku masih tak menyangka sama sekali.

"Hei, Gaara!" ucap pemuda itu terhadap pemuda disampingku.

Gaara hanya berdeham menanggapi sapaan Naruto. Aku hanya terdiam memandangi pemandangan menyakitkan di depanku, membiarkan Naruto dan Gaara yang berbincang di tengah derasnya hujan. Tetap diam, itu pilihanku dan mencoba menahan air mata yang melesak untuk jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Lagipula, sedari tadi Naruto seakan melupakan eksistensiku serta gadis yang duduk di belakangnya karena perbincangan singkat.

Aku dapat merasakan gadis itu tak berani menatapku sedikit pun, aku sedih, aku kecewa, salah satu teman baikku, yang sangat mengetahui perasaanku pada Naruto, akan berkhianat.

Perbincangan Naruto dan Gaara pun berakhir, pemuda _blonde_ itu menancapkan gas motornya dan berjalan meninggalkan aku dan Gaara.

Aku terus menunduk, mencoba menahan air mataku yang terus memaksa untuk jatuh, karena kejadian tadi.

"Hinata?" Gaara menepuk lembut pundakku, lalu mengangkat wajahku kehadapannya.

Tangisku pecah seketika, air mata yang sedari tadi ku bendung, kini mengalir menyusuri lekuk wajahku. Tanpa terduga, Gaara segera mendekapku dalam pelukannya dengan erat.

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti, Hinata." bisik Gaara tepat di telinga kiriku. Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dariku, lalu menatapku tegas.

"Aku berjanji Hinata, aku akan selalu ada dihadapanmu, hanya untukmu." aku menatap lekat kedua mata indah pemuda dihadapanku, ia benar-benar serius. Tak kuduga Gaara akan berbicara seperti itu.

.

* * *

Whenever I wanna laugh, you make me cry  
You keep me from doing even one thing as I want

Whenever I miss you, I break down like this

Even though I try to forget, I cannot do it

* * *

.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa belakangan ini kau ceroboh sekali? Seperti bukan dirimu saja." ujar Sakura sembari berkacak pinggang di hadapanku. Aku hanya tertunduk, tak tau apa yang ingin kusesali.

Kini aku berbaring di sebuah beranda di ruang kesehatan, karena pergelangan kakiku terkilir.

"Iya, Sakura benar, Hinata. Belakangan ini, kau selalu ceroboh. Pertama, kau sudah 5 kali salah masuk kelas dalam minggu ini. Kedua, 3 hari yang lalu kau menjatuhkan gelas jus, karena menatap sesuatu lalu pergi menangis. Ketiga, ketika Gaara-senpai memanggilmu, kau justru mengucap nama Naruto-senpai. Dan ini yang keempat, kau jatuh dari tangga lalu terkilir. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tenten berkata panjang lebar, dan mimik wajahnya menuntutku untuk menjawab. Aku tak mungkin beritahu kejadian saat hujan minggu lalu, walaupun aku tahu sebenarnya Sakura dan Tenten perduli, tetapi bukankah lebih baik jika hanya aku dan Gaara yang mengetahui. Lagipula aku tak ingin menghancurkan ikatan persahabatanku, Tenten, Sakura, serta gadis itu--ah sungguh aku tak ingin menyebutkan namanya, terlalu menusuk. Dan, aku diam saja tak menanggapi pertanyaan Tenten.

Pintu ruangan beraroma khas obat-obatan ini terbuka, sesosok pemuda tampan itu menghampiriku. Gaara, pemuda yang selalu tampil dingin serta tenang, bahkan sangat tenang, sampai dia terihat tak memiliki hati. Tetapi, Gaara mempunyai hati yang sungguh hangat, sangat kontras dengan sikapnya, aku tahu dan aku yakin akan itu. Karena aku telah merasakan hangatnya hati dari seorang Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi ya Hinata-chan." ucap Sakura, lalu gadis itu menggandeng tangan Tenten.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadinya kalian ingin menemaniku."

"Tidak enak menggangu, hihi, sampai jumpa Hinata-chan dan Gaara-senpai." dua gadis itu pun berlalu bagai angin yang pergi dan datang tanpa dapat tertebak.

Gaara mengambil sebuah kursi lalu ia duduk di samping berandaku, rasanya atmosfir ruangan ini langsung berubah.

"jadi kecerobohanmu kali ini, jatuh dari tangga?" ia menatapku, lagi-lagi aku hanya menunduk, aku tak ingin terlibat kontak mata dengannya.

"Be--begitulah, aku kurang hati-hati saja."

"Aku rasa, kondisimu semakin buruk semenjak melihat Ino bersama Naruto sore itu. Apakah Tenten dan Sakura telah mengetahui masalah ini?"

"Aku tak ingin merusak persahabatan kami berempat, senpai. Aku memilih diam saja, mungkin."

"Walaupun kau dikhianati?"

"Ya, mungkin."

"Kau terlalu baik, Hinata. Ah, berhubung kakimu yang terkilir sepertinya aku langsung mengantarmu kerumah, tak usah tambahan pelajaran." ujar pemuda itu seakaan mengalihkan topik. Jujur, aku terkesima saat Gaara melontarkan kalimat tersebut, senyum separuh yang sungguh menawan, ia tunjukkan padaku. Aku hanya bisa membalas senyumnya kembali, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Gaara-senpai, boleh aku menanyakan suatu hal."

"Hm" dehamnya lembut

"Kenapa senpai datang padaku saat aku dan Naruto-senpai err ada sedikit masalah, dan kau mengatahui masalah itu tanpa aku beritahu. Lalu, kita menjadi dekat, bahkan senpai sering sekali mengantarku. Maaf jika aku menanyakan hal ini, aku penasaran."

Lagi-lagi senyum separuh yang sungguh _boyish_ itu di tunjukannya padaku, "Setelah semuanya selesai, kau akan mengetahuinya."

Bingung, ya itu satu tanggapan yang aku dapat dari responsi otakku akan pernyataan Gaara.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela, pandanganku kini tertuju pada lapangan yang sepi, ya, sangat sepi. Aku baru menyadari, ini adalah waktu kelas, tetapi mengapa Gaara kini bersamaku? Ah, ini tak baik.

"Senpai, bukankah hari ini harusnya kau ada di ruang 2.28?" mataku kini terpana pada matanya yang mengisyaratkan malas itu, aku mengerti. Pandanganku kembali pada jendela yang membawak pada keheningan siang itu.

"Hinata, bagaimana kau tahu ruanganku jam ini?" Sorot matanya yang kosong dapat kurasakan menjadi penuh akan tanya.

"_Well_, senpai kan satu kelas dengan Naruto-senpai, _science _4. Dan dulu, saat hubunganku dengan Naruto-senpai masih baik saja, selesai istirahat hari kamis pasti ia ke ruangan itu." Ucapku seraya mengingat segala kejadian yang telah terjadi antara aku dan Naruto, terlalu indah, dan terlalu menyakitkan.

Aku hanya mendengar hembusan nafas Gaara, yang entah bermaksud apa dari ucapanku tadi.

"Hinata?" Kini ia begitu serius menatapku

"Kau harus berubah, jangan terus terbawa arus pesona Naruto, kau harus menyelamatkan diri, atau kau akan mati karena perasaanmu sendiri."

Ungkapannya begitu serius, aku tahu kebenaran dari perkataan Gaara, tapi tidak bisakah aku masih berharap akan adanya Naruto untukku. Sungguh, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk lepas dari ikatan hatiku terhadap Naruto, walaupun aku sendiri menyadari, akan butuh waktu lama jika hanya aku sendiri yang melepaskan. Apakah aku salah?

.

* * *

If I can't see you again, I really wanna forget  
all about you that hold me  
Whenever I wanna laugh, you make me cry  
You keep me from doing even one thing as I want  
Whenever I miss you, I break down like this.  
Even though I try to forget, I cannot do it  
I didn't realize loving one is so hard like this

* * *

.

Dengan iringan waktu yang tanpa henti, entah mengapa, aku mulai terperosok akan kelembutan Gaara, walaupun tetap sebagian besar perasaanku hanya untuk Naruto. Tetapi, semakin hari, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda akan pandanganku terhadap Gaara. Jika kau mungkin menjadi sosokku, apakah kau juga akan merasakan yang sama, jika kau menyukai seseorang, lalu orang itu pergi begitu saja, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengisi kekosongan hatimu. Apakah kau akan menaruh sebagian kecil rasamu padanya? Hal ini sungguh membingungkanku.

Bagaimana tidak? Hatiku dibayangi kedua sosok pemuda, walaupun sosok baru itu hanya sebagian kecil di hatiku.

Kini ketakutan kembali mengurungku, ya jujur, aku takut sangat takut, jika Gaara hanya mempermainkan perasaan kecilku ini, seperti apa yang Naruto lakukan padaku.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, membiarkan belaian angin menerpa wajahku. Begitu sepi, aku suka suasana ini. Pandanganku tertuju pada hamparan langit luas di hadapanku. satu semester sudah berlalu, dengan ditandainya hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian bersama.

Aku mencuri pandang pada jam tangan berwarna _soft purple _yang merupakan pemberian dari Gaara, aku tak mengerti apa alasannya memberikanku benda cantik ini, tetapi ia memaksaku untuk menerima. Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Gaara akan diriku sejak pertama kali aku dekat dengannya.

Desember, nama yang mengakhiri setiap tahun, dan penghujung tahun ini aku terlalu banyak menangis. Ada yang pergi dariku, lalu ada yang datang padaku. Sungguh hidup, kedatangan lalu kehilangan begitu saja.

Suara derap langkah dari penghujung lorong ini, tiba-tiba saja terdengar begitu nyata. Pikiranku entah mengapa mengingat kejadian kali pertama Naruto mendekatiku. Tiba-tiba saja aku terjatuh, rasanya tenaga yang sedari tadi kugunakan untuk berdiri hilang begitu saja karena satu nama, Naruto. Seseorang yang memberikanku harapan lalu meninggalkanku tanpa perduli akan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Tangisku pecah mengingat segala hal yang terjadi, tubuh ini rasanya begitu berat untuk bangkit.

Aku benar-benar mengingat akan Naruto, bagaimana dulu ia menggengam jemariku lembut, bagaimana ia mengusap lembut puncak kepalaku dan kedua pipiku, bagaimana kekhawatirannya jika aku tak bertemu dia saat _club_ sedang berkumpul atau satu hari saja aku tak bertatap muka dengannya, bagaimana ia mengecup lembut keningku, bahkan aku mengingat bagaimana ia menyakitiku sebegitu mudahnya.

Aku mengusap mataku, aku tak ingin Gaara mengetahui aku menangisi hal ini. Bagaimana pun dulu ia pernah membuatku untuk berjanji agar jangan pernah menangis akan Naruto terutama di hadapannya.

Aku bangkit dan melangkah untuk turun menemui Gaara serta yang lainnya di kantin, akan tetapi dua sosok yang sepertinya ku kenal, rasa penasaranku begitu menguasai sehingga aku menghampiri kedua sosok itu.

Hancur, ya, itu yang kurasakan ketika melihat seorang sahabat dan seorang yang ku suka, duduk disana berdua, mereka begitu dekat, bahkan sangat dekat. Tak kuasa, aku tak dapat menahan tangis yang pecah didepan mereka berdua, Naruto dan Ino.

"Ma-maaf aku menggangu."

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berlari kebawah mencoba menahan tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti. Saat di tangga aku bertemu dengan Gaara, bahkan aku menabraknya.

"Hinata? Kau baik?" tanyanya begitu panik karena aku tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

Gaara mendekapku lembut dalam pelukannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku hanya membiarkan Gaara mendekapku erat, setidaknya ini bisa membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

Pemuda tampan itu tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku, kini ia mengangkat wajahku kehadapannya.

"Ceritakan ada apa, Hinata." ucapnya singkat, namun terkesan sangat dingin.

Hembusan nafasnya terasa menerpa wajahku, aku ingin pingsan akan kejadian ini. Tangisku berhenti, aku lebih tenang meskipun tetap saja rasanya aku hancur akin kejadian tadi.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, dua orang yang sangat ku kenal dating menghampiri kami berdua, dan Gaara tak kunjung melepaskan dekapannya padaku

"Hinata, maafkan aku, maaf Hinata. Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu tolong." Ino menghampiriku dan Gaara dengan mimik wajah yang sungguh sangat menyesal.

Aku memaksakan Gaara agar melepaskan dirinya dariku. Aku dapat melihat mimik wajah Naruto yang seakan membenci melihatku.

"Aku tak ingin membahas masalah apapun saat ini, Ino, maaf."

Aku segera pergi dan menarik lengan Gaara pertanda ia harus ikut padaku.

Aku tahu apa pemandangan menyakitkan yang ada di belakangku, Ino menangis di dekapan Naruto, yang tengah menepuk lembut kepala gadis itu.

Ya, hancur rasanya mengingat segala kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi, Hinata?" Gaara menarik sebuah kursi, lalu duduk dihadapanku. Tatapannya seakan di penuhi amarah, ia menatapku seakaan memaksaku untuk menjawab apa yang terjadi.

Aku mencoba menghapus tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir di permukaan pipiku. Tiba-tiba saja, Gaara kembali membawaku dalam dekapannya, ia membelai halus punggungku serta mengecup keningku. Sentak aku melepaskan diri darinya karena kecupan itu. Aku memandangnya entah dengan tatapan terkejut atau _horror_.

"Sen--senpai." Gaara hanya diam saja, tak merespon tatapan yang kuberikan.

"Cepat ceritakan, sekarang." ucapnya dengan tegas. Aku pun hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan malu, dia benar-benar pengganti topik yang baik.

"Aku..uh..tak sengaja melihat Naruto dan Ino di penghujung koridor lantai tiga, mereka sedang duduk berdua dan Naruto merangkul Ino. Hanya itu saja." Aku mencoba menahan tangisku yang nyaris tumpah lagi.

Aku dapat merasakan amarah Gaara yang sedang mengalir, pemuda itu hanya diam saja dan terus menunduk kebawah. Aku tak tahu, entah aku salah bicara atau apa kesalahanku sehingga baru kali ini aku melihat emosi Gaara yang nyata.

"Senpai, maaf..aku.." tiba-tiba saja ia menatapku begitu lembut, ia meraih tanganku dan menggemgam erat jemariku.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu tersakiti seperti ini Hinata, aku tahu bagaimana kau merasakan hal itu. Aku minta kau jangan menangis lagi untuknya."

Diam, aku tak dapat mengatakan apapun, Gaara sudah sering mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku, tetapi entah mengapa ungkapannya terasa sedikit mengangkat beban yang ada padaku akan Naruto dan pasangan barunya itu.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-senpai." Seulas senyumku terukir untuk pemuda di hadapanku itu, dan ia juga membalas senyumku dengan senyum separuhnya yang indah bagai bulan sabit.

Sadar akan suasana kami berdua yang berada di kantin yang cukup ramai, maka Gaara pun melepaskan gengamannya padaku. Tak lama, dua sosok gadis yang sangat kukenal itu, menghampiri aku dan Gaara dengan membawa beberapa makanan. Lalu, mereka duduk bersama aku dan Gaara.

"Maaf ya Hinata-chan, Gaara-senpai, bukan maksud aku dan Tenten menganggu tapi, hanya tempat ini yang tersisa tempat duduk, tak apakan?" ucap Sakura sembari menuangkan saus di _mozarella chicken_ kesukaannya.

"Haha, iya senpai, Hinata. Aku dan Sakura tak bermaksud menganggu kok." Tenten nyengir dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ee--eh kalian tidak menganggu kok, aku dan Gaara-senpai tak kenapa-kenapa. " Gaara hanya mengangguk menyetujui pernyataanku, membuahkan cengiran dari kedua gadis itu.

Aku dan Gaara terdiam, tak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi, lagipula aku sudah menceritakan yang terjadi. Sesungguhnya, aku masih ingin menangisi kejadian tadi, entah kenapa, tangis itu seolah tertahan dengan adanya eksistensi Gaara didekatku, seolah ia memberikanku kekuatan agar tetap tegar.

"Hinata, apakah ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami berdua?" sentak aku dan Gaara menatap Sakura ketika ia menanyakan hal itu.

"ah--maksudku sepertinya tidak ada Sakura-chan." aku berusaha untuk tidak gugup menjawabnya.

"Begini Hinata-chan maaf, tapi aku mendengar ini dari Tenten. Jadi, tadi Tenten tak sengaja mendengar isakan tangis serta suara Naruto-senpai. Ia pun penasaran dan ya menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan ini tentang kau Hinata-chan, secara tak langsung aku dan Tenten dapat menyimpulkan permasalahan antara kau, Ino, juga Naruto-senpai. Apa itu benar?" Sakura dan Tenten menatapku dengan mimik seakan seribu pertanyaan ada di benak mereka.

"Ya itu benar, Naruto dekat dengan Ino dan itu menyakiti Hinata. Itu bentuk kesimpulan kalian bukan? Kita tak perlu menyembunyikan ini Hinata, mereka telah mengetahui."

Kata-kataku yang ingin terucap begitu saja hilang, bukan tertahan. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, aku merasa begitu ah tak dapat diungkapkan.

"jadi mengapa kau merahasiakan Hinata-chan?" ujar Tenten.

"A--aku hanya tak ingin tali persahabatan kita, menjadi putus hanya karena masalah ini." Aku menunduk, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan tiap saat aku merasa terhimpit antara realita dan perasaan.

"tapi Hinata-chan, ini masalah besar, kami bertiga tahu bagaimana Naruto-senpai dan kau saling menyukai, tapi kan tak seharusnya Ino merebutnya begitu saja. Sejak kapan?"

"Aku tak tahu, waktu itu kali pertama melihat mereka bersama, Naruto-senpai mengantar Ino pulang."

"Kau tak seharusnya merasakan ini, Hinata-chan. Maaf kami terlambat mengetahui masalah ini. Tapi kenapa Naruto-senpai begitu, ah Tuhan aku kira ia benar-benar serius denganmu." ucap Sakura seakan kenyataan ini begitu baru dalam hidup.

"Aku rasa ia mulai dekat dengan Ino, saat Naruto-senpai mulai bersikap acuh padamu Hinata."

"Maaf sepertinya aku tak cocok dengan obrolan ini, permisi semua." Gaara bangkit lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku merasa bersalah, entah apa alasannya, aku yakin pemuda itu sedang marah.

"Ah ini salahku kenapa membahas masalah kau dan Naruto-senpai dulu, aku lupa kehadiran Gaara-senpai." Sakura berkata dengan nada sedih pertanda ia merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan bicara padanya, mungkin _mood_nya sedang tak bagus hari ini." Aku pun pergi menyusul Gaara. Aku menyusuri koridor sekolah, tetapi aku sama sekali tak menemukan kehadiran pemuda tampan itu. Ya, aku tahu pasti ia marah akan obrolan tentang Naruto tadi.

Aku tak menemukan kehadiran fisik Gaara, rasa letih menyerangku sehingga aku duduk di lantai koridor lantai tiga. Sepi, benar-benar seperti tak ada kehidupan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, sehingga terletak di atas kedua lututku. Letih, hancur, sedih, sakit, hanya hal-hal itu yang kurasakan, ingin rasanya aku berteriak keras lalu menangis begitu saja. Tetapi, aku sadar aku tidak berada pada kondisi, waktu, serta tempat yang tepat.

"Hinata.."

Suara riang yang ku kenal itu seakan menghancurkan hatiku menjadi berkeping-keping, suara yang dulu pernah aku dengar ketika uraian pujian terucap dari bibir manis itu, suara yang dulu pernah menemani kekosonganku dengan lantunan nada-nada sehingga membuat senyumku terkembang, suara yang membuatku semangat menjalani hari, serta suara yang tiba-tiba saja hilang, lalu kini berucap namaku.

Tak ingin aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang pemilik suara itu. Segalanya terlalu menyakitkan ketika suara itu tertangkap telingaku. Tetapi apa boleh buat, Kepalaku seakan tak bisa di ajak berkompromi, aku menenggadah menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanku. Pemuda yang mengambil hatiku, lalu meremukkan benda rapuh itu dengan genggamannya.

"Hinata.." lirih pemuda itu sekali lagi, tak kuasa tangis itu kembali tumpah di hadapannnya. Pemuda itu merendahkan posisi tubuhnya, lalu berjongkok di hadapanku. Aku tak bisa berhenti menatap wajahnya, mata birunya yang indah, serta poninya yang sedikit berantakan karena angin. Sempurna, tetapi sungguh menyakitkan.

Dalam diam, aku terus menjatuhkan satu persatu air mataku, ingin rasanya aku pergi dari tempat itu, ingin rasanya aku mengelap air mataku dan berusaha tegar di hadapannya. Tetapi, tenagaku seakan hilang, aku terasa begitu pasrah, aku terasa begitu ah tidak dapat terungkapkan, karena ini benar-benar perasaan yang menyakitkan.

Pemuda itu menyentuh rambutku lalu membelainya dengan lembut, demi Tuhan apa yang ia lakukan, ia mengusap kepalaku tanpa henti dan membawaku dalam pelukannya. Pelukannya yang hangat yang selama ini aku rindukan, tetapi juga pelukan yang membuatku hatiku hancur tak berbekas.

Segala rasa perih yang seakan semakin mengembang besar di dalam dadaku ini mengalahkan rasa suka yang sangat besar yang aku miliki untuk Naruto. Aku tak kuat untuk menatap pemuda itu, aku hanya cukup memberontak pelan yang mungkin tak menghasilkan apapun.

"Hinata, maaf. Maafkan aku, Hinata." suaranya menjadi sedikit parau, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku tak dapat bergerak, aku seakan seperti batu yang membeku, mataku menatap lurus tanpa meindahkan objek pandangan.

"Hinata, maaf selama ini aku percaya padanya. Maaf, Hinata. Aku tak menyangka ternyata ia hanya berusaha menjauhiku dari dirimu. Aku mendengar beberapa pernyataan tentangmu darinya, dan ia minta tolong padaku untuk menjauhimu dan mulai dekat padanya karena suatu hal. Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Telingaku seakan mengiang, tak terdengar satu pun ucapan yang Naruto katakan kepadaku. Telingaku seakan benar-benar tertutup rapat untuknya. Tangis itu kembali pecah, aku tetap terdiam, objek pandangan tak berganti, serta posisiku yang tak berubah sama sekali. Rasa sakit karena Naruto itu seakan berubah menjadi ketakutan yang terdalam bagiku. Rasanya hati ini sudah mati, aku tak tahu apa yang harus lakukan, bahkan sepertinya satu-satunya hal yang ku ingat adalah ketika Naruto menyakitiku. Segala kenangan manis yang kubuat bersamanya seakan hilang begitu saja, semuanya pergi menyisakan hati yang telah mati. Ya, aku tahu aku telah terbunuh perasaanku sendiri.

Ah, ini kosong sekali, relung relung hatiku seakan tak tersisa apapun, segala perasaan bahagia itu telah terkikis bersama perasaan suka yang kusarakan pada Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun dari alam bawah sadarku yang cukup panjang karena suara sebuah hantaman.

Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak bersandar di bahuku lagi, kini ia mendesis kesakitan memegangi rahang kanannya. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong, bukan tatapan benci, bukan tatapan suka, bukan tatapan menginginkannya terluka, hanya pandangan yang memberika isyarat aku telah mati karenamu.

Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang kini berdiri memunggungiku, ia terkesan sangat emosi, tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, ia hanya menatap pemuda lainnya yang kini tersungkur di hadapannya.

"Jangan pernah dekati Hinata." ujarnya tegas, seakan mengancam.

Aku menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu, dan mengikutinya melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Tempat dimana aku terbunuh dengan sempurna, dimana aku meninggalkan sisa-sisa kenangan yang selama ini membuatku menangis. Pemuda itu menarikku ke dalam sebuah kelas kosong yang lumayan dingin, lalu mendekapku erat. Tak terasa apapun, dulu aku bisa merasakan bahwa dekapan yang pemuda itu berikan padaku memberikan kenyamanan yang mengalahkan rasa hancurku, tetapi ini terasa hambar, aku bahkan tak sanggup merespon hanya diam dalam dekapannya. Tak ada senyum atau pancaran cahaya mata yang menandakan bahwa aku tenang sekarang, tidak ada sama sekali. Segalanya menjadi terasa ringan ah bukan ringan tetapi benar-benar tak ada massa. Aku menutup kedua mataku, membiarkan tubuh lemas serta hati yang telah mati ini membawaku untuk tidur sementara dalam kedamaian yang sementara pula. Ya, ketika aku terjatuh pingsan, aku tahu ada lengan yang menahanku agar aku tak terjatuh. Aku mati, hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran ini.

.

* * *

Love is kind when the world is cold  
Love stays strong when the fight gets old  
Love is a shoulder to lean on, love is you

Love's like the water when the well runs dry  
Quench my thirst, keep me alive  
Just need one sip, baby, love is you  
Love is you, love is you, love is you, love is you

* * *

.

Bau obat-obatan yang menusuk seakan menyadarkanku dari tidur kosongku itu, tidur tanpa mimpi, sungguh aku merasa mati, segala hal yang ada dalam diriku terasa seperti hilang begitu saja, yang hanya menyisakan rasa hancur dan perih yang kurasakan. Aku membuka kelopak mataku dan menyadari ada seorang pemuda tampan yang duduk di samping ranjang kesehatan ini.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?" mimik wajah khawatir yang di ungkapkannya terkalahkan dengan wajah tak berekspresinya, sehingga aku pun tak dapat merasakan apa yang pemuda itu rasakan.

"Seperti mati." lirihku sembari melihat pemandangan luar ruang kesehatan.

"Maksudmu?" ia menatap tak percaya dan segera menggenggam jemariku yang dingin.

"Ya mati, kosong, segala rasa itu hilang. Aku hanya masih merasakan rasa sakit ini, sungguh masih tergores lebar luka itu." aku menatap kosong pemandangan yang sesungguhya tak berobjek di mataku, Gaara pun menatap sedih kepadaku, ia hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya padaku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Kau tahu perasaan cinta?"

"Yang aku rasakan hanya perih saja, hati ini seakan mati. Benar-benar hampa dan perih."

Aku tak tahu mimik apa yang di gambarkan pemuda itu ketika aku menyatakan hal tersebut, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, lalu memandangku dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah yakin, posisi Naruto tak bisa tergantikan denganku dihatimu. Kau begitu mencitainya, aku mengerti itu. Mungkin saatnya aku mengakui padamu Hinata, selama ini aku berusaha mendapatkan hatimu yang telah Naruto tandai, selama ini aku menyimpan perasaan yang sama seperti perasaanmu terhadap Naruto. Ya, aku mencintaimu."

Pernyataan Gaara tak terespon dalam otakku, aku tak mengerti perasaan cinta yang ia maksud, mungkin aku memang pernah mencitai, tapi aku telah lupa rasa itu, segalanya begitu hilang tanpa sisa.

"Aku ingin menyembuhkan lukamu, dan membuatmu menjadi milikku Hinata." lanjutnya ketika pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, aku tahu ia tulus mengatakan itu, perkataan yang sesungguhnya aku tunggu akan terucap dari mulut pemuda yang telah membunuh hatiku itu.

"Maaf, Gaara-senpai. Tetapi aku tak dapat, ah aku tak mengerti bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Aku seakan kosong."

"Aku bisa mengerti, sungguh, aku akan menunggumu, aku akan mengembalikan hatimu, aku ingin kau memberikan hati yang baru itu untukku." senyum tulus serta untaian kata itu, seakan menghentakkan kekosongan yang ada di hatiku. Aku menangis, aku tak dapat menahan ini, jujur, aku pun tak yakin hati yang telah bertanda Naruto dan telah mati ini bisa menjadi kembali utuh dan bergati tanda pemilik. Aku tak yakin, sangat tak yakin.

Tangisku benar-benar semaki pecah mengingat apa yang terakhir Naruto lakukan padaku, tak dapat berhenti rasa sakit itu sekan menjalar keseluruh tubuh ini, rasa hancur yang luar biasa. Mati, kata itu semakin terulang dalam pikiranku ketika rasa sakit ini memenuhi pikiran serta hati ini.

"Hinata, apa aku tak bisa mengganti posisi Naruto sama sekali?" tatapannya menjadi nanar ketika melihatku menangis tersengguk.

Ya rasanya, pemuda riang itu tak tergantikan, sungguh, aku diam dan menatap Gaara. Aku mungkin mengecewakannya, mungkin aku menghancurkannya, mungkin aku juga mematahkan hatinya. Tetapi, kenyataannya aku menyadari bahwa hati ini telah mati karena cinta pertamaku, ya mati dibuatnya, seakan takkan bisa terbentuk lagi.

Aku diam ketika Gaara mendekapku erat, sedikit rasa hangat yang menenangkan tersampaikan pada otakku, aku diam tak ingin bergerak sedikitpun, aku memandang Gaara seakan Gaara adalah Naruto. Aku seakan merindunkan pelukan hangat yang terkhir ia berikan padaku yang entah kapan itu.

"Aku janji, aku akan mengembalikan hatimu, aku tak perduli meskipun aku tak bisa menggantikannya untukmu, tetapi yakinlah Hinata, aku akan membawa hatimu kembali." kembali ia ucapkan perkataan yang sama seakan meyakinkanku.

Aku pun memejamkan mata ini, aku berfikir, aku mencoba memakai hati yang hasilnya pasti hanya kosong saja. Aku mencoba mengingat apa saja yang Gaara lakukan untukku, aku mengingat segala kehadiran Gaara yang ada untukku ketika Naruto yang justru aku butuhkan malah tak ada sama sekali, mengingat bagaimana pemuda itu memberikanku kenyamanan ketika aku dilanda sedih yang luar biasa. Mataku terbuka lebar ketika menyadari, aku membutuhkan Gaara, tidak tidak hanya itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku telah menyukainya.

"Ambilah hatikuyang lain kembalikan segala perasaan itu, bukan perasaan ku terhadapnya, tetapi perasaanku terhadapmu yang selama ini tertutupi eksistensinya.."

Gaara segera melepas pelukannya dan menatapku, senyum yang kusuka itu di hadiahkannnya untukku. Aku menyadari, aku mempunyai dua hati, untuk Gaara dan Naruto. Hati pertama itu mati dengan tragisnya, dan hati kedua itu baru terisi dengan percikan-percikan kecil. Hati pertama itu telah pergi bersama cinta pertamaku, sedangkan hati kedua, ada seorang yang lain yang siap membangun hati itu bersamaku, membangun seperti apa yang telah di bangun pada hati pertama.

Aku memahami, perasaan takut yang mengurungku akan Gaara, takut jika aku akan di tinggalkan, itu karena aku juga mencintai Gaara. Selama ini aku hanya ragu siapa yang aku mau, karena aku memiliki dua hati, hanya saja aku terlalu terperangkap pada kenangan klasik yang menyakitkan.

Aku menyadari itu semua, meski terlambat, aku bahagia. Hatiku tak mati, hanya saja hati pertamaku telah mati, tetapi hati kedua masih tetap hidup dalam diriku, karena aku masih memliki hati yang siap untuk terjaga selalu.

**(The End)**


End file.
